


Made for Spring

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It was surprisingly easy to hide Tommen in the High Garden





	Made for Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Feito para Primavera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857860) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The day right after waking Loras went to the window and saw in the garden a young man with blond hair shining in the sun playing with the children, some of those were from the families of sworn knights of house Tyrell, others children of servants. His clothes were clean but simple and his smile warm as he told stories of exciting battles in Westeros long ago.

It was surprisingly easy to hide Tommen in the High Garden, and that moment showed why. Because he didn't act like a king, or like a Lannister. Just a servant the Tyrells brought from King’s Landing.

Perhaps by law, he was never a king, but the same could be said about Renly. Loras thinks and the last word keeps ringing through his mind until he arrives in the garden  _ Renly, Renly, Renly. _

When the Dragon Queen landed in Westeros Loras believed that his father would offer Tommen to her as a tribute, as a show of loyalty. But that was not the case, his game is longer, is to wait again for the end of the Targaryensline and present an heir with Tyrell blood to the throne. His sister was dead, but there were still cousins, though his father's delay in suggesting a marriage made his believe that perhaps he was waiting for one of Garlan's daughters to reach the appropriate age for marriage.

But that was far. For now there is only peace in Westeros and long mornings in the garden. Tommen smiles when he sees Loras approaching, most of the kids don't do the same, although most have seen him many times most still find it hard to look at the burned part of his face, but not Tommen, he walked towards him and gave him a hug, and Loras knew that if they weren't in public such a hug would be followed by a kiss.

He still thinks about Renly, it seems like is going to be one of those days when his old lover doesn't leave his mind. He remembers him commenting with disgust about the grey scale on Stannis's daughter's face. He wonders if the reaction Renly would have had would be the same if the deformed face was Loras's. He would’ve been angry and punish the person guilty for making him like that, Loras is almost certain, but whether he would touch him the way Tommen touched him was something he wasn’t sure.

Renly was brilliant, and intelligent and charismatic. But he was not kind.

Amid the hug Tommen whispered:

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, it's just that the day was so beautiful"

"It’s fine" Loras said.

And now louder for the children to hear:

“We were waiting for you Ser Loras”

"For what ?"

“We think the swan’s eggs are about to hatch and we were wondering if you would like to come with us to see the ducklings come out”

“Sounds like a fun way to spend the morning”

"Great" Tommen said and took his hand in his and started walking toward the lake, with the children following him.

_ He doesn't belong on that throne of swords, bastard or not, he belongs here _ Loras thinks.

And together they continued walking through the garden toward the lake with the  _ Renlys _ repeated in his mind slowly fading, being replaced by thoughts of the warm sunshine, the scent of flowers, the possibility of new lives in this world, and of course of Tommen’s hand holding his.


End file.
